


idk I'll name it later

by gaybirdboy (f1r3bug)



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Drugs, Gen, Needles, Not Canon Compliant At All, catboy, i came up with this all because of a system of a down song, reality can be whatever I want, robin is very gay, rp fic, syringes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1r3bug/pseuds/gaybirdboy
Summary: the catboy  could kill Robin and he'd say thanksalso this is for an rp I'm in
Kudos: 1





	idk I'll name it later

**Author's Note:**

> the catboy could kill Robin and he'd say thanks
> 
> also this is for an rp I'm in

Robin crouched on the edge of the rooftop. He'd heard there was some shady stuff going on in this area, and it was his job to check that stuff out and stop any badguys, after all. The street below looked normal, except for a flash of movement in a nearby alleyway. Was that.. a tail? Could just be a cat, or something.

"Better safe than sorry," he muttered, doing his best to get over to the alleyway without being noticed. Obviously, though, he failed. As he stood on a rooftop overlooking the alley, he noticed a.. catboy? Perched on a trashbin, with some suspicious looking stuff. He was looking right at Robin, of course. They stared at each other for a few moments, before they catboy broke the silence.

"Heyy, birdboy! I've heard about you! So, you gonna come stop me, or what?" the catboy teased, a playful smile on his face. He flicked his tail a few times, and Robin noted the boy's claws, already coming up with a strategy for the fight. Before the catboy knew it, Robin had thrown a batarang, nicking the boy's ear. "Damn, good aim!"

Robin lept down to where the catboy was and threw a punch, but he just used the momentum from Robin's punch to throw him flat on the ground, jumping down next to him and putting a foot on Robin's chest with a smile. Robin hesitated for a moment, ~~definitely not trying not to blush~~ , then returned the favor, grabbing the catboy's leg and throwing him to the ground. He stood up and reached for his handcuffs, keeping one eye on the catboy on the ground.

Not close enough of an eye, however, since the catboy jumped up and scratched Robin, who quickly grabbed a batarang and spun the catboy around, pinning him against the wall with pretty much a bat-shaped knife at his neck. The catboy, however, quickly maneuvered himself out of his less-than-desirable position, grabbed a syringe he had on him, and injected Robin with that shit.

Robin managed to get a hit in on the catboy before nearly passing out, and staggering backwards to lean on a wall. Robin hit a button on his utility belt that would alert Batman, before he passed out. The last thing he saw before passing out was the catboy going to tie his hands behind his back, flicking his tail underneath Robin's chin, and whispering something.

"See you soon, bird boy~"

The catboy triple-knotted the cloth he used for restraints, taking Robin's utility belt off him before picking him up and taking him somewhere near the outer edges of the city. He'd go back and leave a clue for the Bat after he was done with Robin. Had to give the Bat some way to find Robin, at least.

He left Robin sitting against a lamppost, hands tied to it. The catboy knew that if that button on the utility belt let the Bat to Robin's location, it wouldnt anymore, since he'd left it at the scene of their fight.

Hm.. the bird boy was kinda cute, he thought. He'd have to come up with some excuse to fight him again. Maybe get caught doing something relating to the Society on purpose, that'd get his attention. Hm.. Eh, he'll think about it later. For now, he has to go leave those clues for the Bat.


End file.
